Vacation Time
by R3aL
Summary: Amu Hinamori wants a break not only from her job but from her perverted boss as well. A little lie goes a long way for this young lady.
1. Chapter 1

R3al: Everyone thanks for attempting to read my 3-4 chapter series! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vacation time<span>**

"I need a vacation!" The young Amu Hinamori whined plopping down on her couch after a long day at work. A 25 year old girl shouldn't be complaining about a job she's been working at for 5 years. But if you were working for the biggest flirt at the company you would need a vacation too. The guy wasn't bad in fact he was good at what he does and that was running the company. He was just very "touchy" and she was the only one he was "touchy" with. It wasn't small brushes across the arm, it was way passed that. Intimate hugs, not so obvious glances at her ass when she walked by, sexual comments you name it. The only reason why she doesn't sue is because one of her best friends was related to this ass. Being the secretary for the Ikuto Tsukiyomi was fun at times but she needed to get away. "Come on Amu think! What's the best way to skip out on work?" She asked to no one in particular.

Her so called roommate, Rima, had abandoned her in their condo for a week to be with her boyfriend. So Amu couldn't tell her about the troubles of working in one of the largest and most well-known record labels in the world. "Easter…" Amu growled. If she heard that name one more time she would jump out a freaking window or skip town and go to Hawaii. Yes, Hawaii sounded like a nice place to live or somewhere where he wouldn't track her down like Alaska. Hanging out with the polar bears seemed like a fun idea. Then it dawned on her. Amu reached for her phone dialing away. Holding the phone to her ears she laughed triumphantly. "Hey there sexy, miss me already?" She heard on the other end of the receiver. She sighed. _"Here goes nothing." _She thought.

"I…Ikuto." Amu hoarsely said. "Awww baby you sound sick. Want me to stop bye? I'm sure I can make you feel much better." Hearing that last part made Amu cringe. "No that's ok I think I need a little rest. May I get the day off tomorrow?" There was a long pause before he answered which made Amu very nervous. "Of course you can Amu. Matter of fact you can take the whole week off. I won't be in anyway so there's no reason for you to come in. Feel better." With that he hung up. "Wow that was easier than I thought." Then it registered in her head. "Oh my gosh I got the whole week off!" Amu happily jumped up and down in joy. "I need to make arrangements!" Amu ran from her living room to her bed room in pure happiness.

3 hours later

Ikuto Tsukiyomi looked out the window of his loft, a bored expression plastered on his face. "Yo Ikuto!" A loud voice sounded. "What is it Kuukai?" Ikuto turned to his advisor and best friend Kuukai who had a look of success on his face. "I got that thing you wanted."

"You did? Good. Where and time?" The sternness in Ikuto's voice made Kuukai frown but he went on. "8:00pm at the Sakura Hotel Ikebukuro." Ikuto smirked to himself. "Since Kairi is still in Hokkaido, I need you to call Tadase and tell him my plans; he will know what to do." Kuukai pouted. "Why can't I run the company?" Ikuto looked at him as if that was the most idiotic thing he ever said. In Ikuto's eyes it was. "Because Tadase is more capable of running my company but if you're gonna bitch and moan you can have Amu's job since she won't be around."

Kuukai felt like he was just smacked in the face. "I don't want Amu's job! That's like a demotion!" He whined. Ikuto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "But you get to be closer to Utau. I thought you wanted that?" Ikuto questioned knowing he had won. Kuukai's face lit up in excitement. "Good boy now go make that call before I change my mind." Ikuto didn't have to say it twice, Kuukai was already gone. Kuukai was such an idiot. It made Ikuto wonder how they ever became best friends in the first place. He was amazed that knowing Kuukai for so long he didn't get bored of him like he was with most of his friends. Kuukai was different from most, and Ikuto liked that about a friend. Which was also why he has his eyes set on Amu. She was different than the girls that would throw themselves at him first chance they got. No matter how many passes he made at her she wouldn't budge. It was like a challenge and if you really new Ikuto he always loved a challenge. Luckily over the years her gaurd around him had dropped to a certain level. That came with the perks of being the best friends older brother. You get closer to the individual. Now being alone like this gave him a chance to think about the next day. He smiled to himself. "Time for a vacation."

* * *

><p>R3al: Uh oh Ikuto what are you planning.<p>

Ikuto: That's for you to know and your readers to find out.

Amu: *sigh* Why am I stuck with you?

Ikuto: Because you love me!

Amu: Get away you perverted pedophile!

Ikuto: *Chuckles* Not a pedophile my precious Amu. Well…at least not in this story.

R3al: He has a point. Plus would you rather be stuck with Tadase.

Amu: No…not really.

R3al: Okay then. My lovely readers please comment and tell me what you think. A nice lemon will be waiting for you if you continue to read this story. Also please follow me on tumblr for my up and coming stories! Its: R3almellow By the way the Sakura Ikebukuro Hotel is a real place if you're wondering I did not make it up. Also I'm looking for story ideas for my next Amuto story. If you have any i'd love to hear them.

All: Please review!


	2. Karma

R3al: Wow I didn't expect so many likes in a short amount of time! Chapter 2 up and running! Yay! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>'<em>Thoughts' <em>

"This place is amazing!" Amu said to herself walking into her one bed new living quarters. The room consisted of one king size bed, a bathroom, and a small closet. It was perfect for her little get away. Not one thing could ruin this relaxing moment for her. Setting her things down, she jumped face first into her bed. "This is going to be the best week of my life!" Amu rolled on her back and starred up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a knock was heard causing Amu to get up a little too fast, giving her a headache. "Damn it…" She mumbled getting up. Making her way to the door Amu noticed something didn't feel right.

The moment she touched the knob something felt utterly wrong. '_Guilt?_ _Why the hell should I feel guilt? It's not like karma found a way to bite me in the ass right? What are the odds that Ikuto is behind this door? Not a chance! Stop panicking Amu!' _ Finally she opened the door with one eye closed. "Room service!" Amu exhaled in relief at who it was. A young man probably nine-teen with a tray of food and wine. "Thank you." She said making way for him to bring in the food. Again something wasn't right. When did she order food? "Umm…I'm sorry for your trouble but I didn't order food." The server continued to place everything on the counter after finishing he only glanced at her. "This is what you get for ordering the deluxe suite miss." On his way out he glanced at her again giving Amu a feel of uneasiness. Once the door closed Amu stood there for another three minutes. "But I ordered a regular room…" She shrugged it off as common mistake. "I'll go to the front desk after a nice hot bath and dinner."

After 20 minutes of cleansing and soaking Amu wrapped a towel around her and exited the bathroom. Once she left the bathroom she went straight to her luggage. "What to wear? Night on the town or bed?" She was kind of tired and she had all week to go out and party. Pajamas it is. Once she found her Pj's she dropped her towel. "Wow, dinner and a show! I never knew this hotel was such a high management place." That voice. Amu's eye brow twitched. There was no way in hell that man was in this room. She quickly picked up her towel and slowly turned around facing her worst nightmare. Ikuto sat on the bed smiling the kind of smile that says "gotcha bitch" "Ah…I...Ikuto what a surprise!" Good one Amu, you are so fired. "Yeah a big surprise beautiful. I didn't think I'd find you here with you being sick and all." Fucking karma! Now I know I'm fired. "About that…" Ikuto put up his hand to stop her. "Don't worry about it. I won't fire you." '_Oh thank god!' _"Plus we have a week here so we should spend it on good terms right." '_I think I just turned atheist.' "Wh...What do you mean by that?" _The express onIkuto's face was more than enough to make her understand. "Welcome to our home for the next week."

_Oh hell no! _"What? How? Why?" Ikuto got off the bed slowly walking towards her. "Because beautiful…" Amu backed up against the wall with Ikuto at least an inch away from her. "I'm just that good." '_God why are you so hot! With your midnight blue eyes and sexy lips that I bet could do some damage on my…whoa Amu focus! You've dodged his antics for years don't let him do this to you!' _Amu gave him a determined look and pushed him away. "Not this time Ikuto! I'm going to the front desk and ask for a new room." She walked to the door ready to get away from the annoyingly sexy man. "You're going out dressed like that? Not sure I want other men staring at you the way I do babe." Amu stopped in her tracks. She looked down at herself remembering she was still in just a towel. "Besides there aren't any rooms left and you can't leave the hotel." Amu faced him once more. "Why can't I leave?"

Ikuto chuckled reaching for the wine and glass. "If you leave, you're fired." That made Amu's blood boil. "You can't do that!" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Can't I?" Did someone in heaven want to see her suffer? Did they want her to suffer that much? "I can't believe this!" Amu yelled running back into the bathroom. Ikuto smiled again. "Point one for me!" He yelled making sure he heard her and he knew she did. _'Point one? Point one?'_ Amu mentally screamed to herself. She was leaned against the bathroom door. '_Well if it's a game he wants then let us play!' _

20 minutes passed when Amu finally came out of the bathroom. Ikuto looked up from his spot on the bed smiling. "Have you decided what you're going to do?" No answer was the only response he got. "Aw Amu don't be like that. Being with me won't be so bad." Amu still refused to answer him. The only thing she did was grab her clothes and headed straight for the bathroom. She resurfaced 5 minutes later in her pajamas. Ikuto eyed her up and down licking his lips. Amu paid him no mind as she passed him. She picked the wine and another glass just as Ikuto did and smiled. "Since we're gonna be here for a while lets have some fun."

* * *

><p>R3al: Hmm sounds like Amu has a trick up her sleeve.<p>

Amu: Yep! Ikuto won't know what hit him.

Ikuto: Let's see what my sexy Amu has in store for me.

R3al: Please review and follow me on my tumblr for my new story! Its: R3almellow THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Never have I Ever

R3al: I have returned and in a short amount of time too! Please enjoy reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot.

* * *

><p>Ikuto stared at Amu for a moment. The seductive look in her eyes was really a turn on for him. "Fun? What changed your mind?" Amu smiled. "You were right; I should enjoy my time here. And while I'm here with you we should enjoy it together." Amu swirled the class of wine in her hand. Even the way she did that turned him on. She sat on the bed next to him crossing her legs. That didn't help the situation because her so-called Pj's were nothing more than a tank top and short shorts. The way she crossed her legs caused the shorts to ride up showing her bare thigh. "Something wrong Ikuto?" Amu innocently asked taking a sip of wine. <em>'Messing with your boss is so much fun! I am such a genius!'<em> Amu thought.

Ikuto had half a mind to rip her clothes off and take her right there but something told him that she might actually sue him for everything he's got. "It's nothing. What did you have you in mind?" Amu pondered for a couple of seconds. "Um…how about, never have I ever? But instead of raising your hand you drink for every time you did something." Ikuto agreed refilling his glass. "Ok me first! Never have I ever been in jail."

She was surprised when Ikuto took the first drink. "Don't be surprised. I was a rebel when I was younger; I was a part of my own gang too."

"Wow, the somewhat prim and proper son of one of the most famous violinist in the world was a miscreant." Ikuto laughed. It was kind of good to hear a genuine laugh from him; it was more refreshing than his usual seductive personality. "There's more to me than you know Amu." His eyes flickered making her uncomfortable. _'There he goes again.'_

After an hour of playing the two had about 6 glasses of wine in there system and surprisingly they weren't really affected by any of the alcohol they were consuming. But the confessions were become more personal; from what position they did during sex to who had sex in a parking lot. Now Amu would have to admit that normally she would never have a conversation like this with anyone, let alone her own boss, but spending this time with him really got her to open up in way she wouldn't do on a regular basis. She even forgot her plans to tease him using her body. (Slutty much?) To be honest Amu was having fun and she HATED to admit it. Things starting getting weird when he would do nothing but stare at her for long periods of time.

"It's your turn." She said quickly averting his gaze after the. Ikuto smiled noticing her uncomfortable composure. "Ok my little Amu. Never have I ever…had oral sex during a Christmas party." Amu blushed profusely. The pink blush on her face brighter than her actual hair. "Utau told you?"

"Nope you just did." Ikuto burst out laughing at the flushed young woman who threw a pillow at him. "You ass!" She couldn't believe that he tricked her into telling him that. "So, what's the guy's name?" Amu frowned at him. "That's none of your business." He shook his finger at her. "You fail to understand that the company you work at is my company." She absolutely loved the way he emphasized "my". "Meaning what goes on in my company is my business." She hated when he was right. _'Of course, play the boss card on me.'_ Amu sighed. "Fine, it..wasn't a guy." Ikuto chocked on air. "Say that again."

Amu looked down embarrassed. "I had oral sex with Yaya in the Janitors closet during the Christmas party. I was drunk and Yaya was…well Yaya was herself and it just sort of happened." Her confession sped out like rapid fire. Ikuto had to blink a couple of times in order to take in all of that. "You had sex with my clerk?"

"Oral sex." Amu corrected.

"That is the second hottest thing I can imagine." Ikuto announced falling backwards onto the bed. Amu rolled her eyes then followed suit. "Second? What's the first?" _'I really don't want to know it's probably something perverted.' _He smiled.

"Doing you." _'No surprise there.'_ Amu turned her head to look at him. "Why are you so fascinated by me? You've known me for as long as I can remember and you never showed interest in me until I started working for you. Why?" Ikuto continued to stare at the ceiling. It was as if he was contemplating something or just trying to find another way to get under her skin. "Because the way you make me feel drives me insane. I've felt this way about you for a long time Amu. " He said in a low tone. Amu was completely taken aback by his sudden answer. Was he being serious? Did he really mean that? No matter how many time she try to admit it to herself she couldn't help but feel the same. But she would keep that to herself. Amu quickly sat up nervous as hell. "We still haven't finished playing so…shall we?

Ikuto could feel her discomfort, it sort of radiated off her body. It was kind of cute to see her so embarrassed by what he said, but he spoke the truth. No woman has ever made him feel the way Amu did. Even when they were kids he developed feelings for her. He sat up with her taking his glass of wine. Consuming it he turned to her smiling. She looked him cautiously. Nothing would've prepared her for what he was about to do. Grabbing her arm, Ikuto threw her backwards and climbed on top of her. "Ikuto what the hell are you." She was stopped when a pair of lips fell on her own.

* * *

><p>R3al: Oh snap Ikuto finally did it! Let's see what happens later! See you next time. And remember to visit my tumblr: r3almellow<p>

On my blog I talk about issues like Kpop/jpop and MTV being dead plus my new story is going to be posted there. So if you like my stories then please follow me on tumblr.


	4. Pumpkin Eater

R3al: So here it is! The SECOND to last chapter of my short story is finally here! I hope you enjoy it. And see the bottom for more info on what I have in store!

* * *

><p>The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds but it was amazing to say the least. His lips were soft and moved perfectly with hers. It did feel a little awkward, like he wasn't putting much effort into the kiss. During those seconds he jammed his tongue into her throat; not even asking for entrance. Then, Amu felt a rush of liquid enter her mouth. She choked pushing him off her. Swallowing the substance that tasted of raspberries she gave him an evil look. "What the hell was that for?" Ikuto picked up the wine bottle shaking it in front of her. "You didn't drink cheater."<p>

"Cheater?" She questioned.

"You wanted to keep playing, right?" Amu was dumbfounded this perverted idiot kissed her because of the game? "You're not a bad kisser by the way." He added. Amu blushed slightly. "Y…you perverted bastard!" This man was truly an annoying asshole. One minute she wanted to kiss him but the next she wanted to ring his neck. "That's no way to talk to your boss dear Amu." He did have a point. Most employers would have kicked people like her out for saying things like that, but at this point she didn't care.

"You can't pull that "Boss" crap on me again!" Amu folded her arms looking highly upset. Ikuto was unaffected by this and only laughed. "You're really cute when you're mad." Amu tried to hide her embarrassment with a cool and spicy facade that failed horribly. "Shut up!" 'That was totally believable.'

"You can't hide from me Amu." He said twirling a lock of her hair. Amu moved her head keeping him from laying a finger on her. "I don't hide. You would know that if you knew anything about me." Her tone was low. "That's where you're wrong, beautiful. I know everything about you." Amu scoffed at his so-called knowledge. "Oh please enlighten me."

Ikuto couldn't help but smile. "You tend to hide how you feel when you're afraid and replace that fear with your usual "cool and spicy"." Amu was still unconvinced. "Okay so you were a psychiatrist in a past life." He laughed, the sexy I'm amused at your ignorance laugh, which she knew all too well. Ikuto took her hands bringing her closer to him. The close proximity between them caused Amu to blush profusely. He stared at her long and hard as if he was staring into her very soul. Amu wanted to look way but couldn't his eyes were just to mesmerizing for her to glance somewhere else. "Your favorite colors are pink, blue, green, and yellow." He began.

"When you're mad your nose crinkles in the cutest way." He caressed her cheek. "When you're sad your eye color changes to a dark gold." Gaining no response Ikuto felt confident in his attempts and leaned in closer. "Your birthday is on September 24th. Your favorite food is chicken fingers and you always order it at your favorite restaurant; étoiles et le soleil. You like guys who speak another language; especially a romantic language; more specific Italian." Was he some type of stalker? Well he was her boss so he was suppose to know certain things about her, but knowing her favorite food and her the type of men she would date was a little overboard. On the other hand not one of the guys she's dated in the past ever knew her favorite things or ever noticed the color changes of her eyes. Ikuto was the only man who actually paid attention to her and she didn't even know it. As perverted as he was, Ikuto was actually really sweet; inviting her to lunch even when she declines more than once (probably because in the end he knew she would say yes), complementing her on her looks (as vulgar as his comments were), and doing nice things for her even when she didn't ask. "Amore Mio, ti penso ogni giorno." _'When the hell did this guy learn Italian? Could it be when he and Utau went to Italy for a year?' _Mentally choking herself Amu was unaware of the lips that gently brushed against hers. When she felt the soft substance touch her lips Amu snapped back into reality. Ikuto was two inches away from kissing her again.

He seemed as if he didn't care if she denied him because no matter how many times she rejects him, Ikuto still came back. "Ti amo con tutta l'anima." He pecked her lips. "Give me a chance Amu, please." He ended that sentence with a needy tone, a tone she had never heard him use before. It sounded lustful and longing. He kissed her again. "Ikuto we can't." She was trying to talk sternly but all that came out was a whisper; a barely audible whisper. Ikuto wasn't listening; he continued to give feverous kisses one deeper than the other. "We really shouldn't do this Ikuto." She whispered but nothing changed. This wasn't supposed to happen. All Amu wanted was peace and quiet at least for the week, but now she was stuck with her boss who was currently kissing her. It didn't take long for her to start kissing him back and when she did that was when Amu knew she could not turn back. Ikuto was surprised by Amu's sudden acceptance of the kiss. He was prepared to get a slap in the face and arrested for attempted rape, but none of those things happened. Ikuto didn't want to pass up the chance of being with the person he's been in love with for as long of as he could remember. He was determined to make this night last for all of eternity.

Ikuto pushed the more than willing young lady down onto the bed deeply kissing her as if his life depended on it. Amu was in pure bliss; his lips fit perfectly with hers and she felt as if this was her first kiss. He bit her bottom lip gently begging for entrance earning a soft moan from the woman under him. A tongue battle happened soon after with Amu losing, not that she cared. She felt his hand slide up her leg with a gentle caress. It was really soothing making her relax into the bed even more. Then, his hands traveled up to her torso and found her C-cup sized shirt covered breast. It was then Ikuto realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He detached his lips from Amu's who moaned in protest. Looking down at the flushed woman Ikuto smirked at her then squeezed her breast roughly. "A...ah Ikuto."

He only smirked continuing is assault. "Amu-koi is so naughty for not wearing a bra." She blushed at his comment. "Perverted bast…" was all she could say before Ikuto's hand made its way under her shirt gently squeezing her nipples anyway he liked. Amu was about to moan but was cut off when Ikuto kissed her already puffy lips. Unbeknownst to Ikuto who was too busy kissing and menstruating her breast; Amu had slipped her hands past his rock hard abs that were unfortunately covered by his black t-shirt. She lightly touched the bulge in his pants causing Ikuto to shiver. Ikuto released himself from the kiss looking down at the young woman. "You really shouldn't do that."

Innocent eyes stared back at him. "Do what Ikuto?" She started to rub his bulge at a very slow agonizing pace. Ikuto shivered again dipping his head low just enough to be inches away. "T…that." He breathed. Oh this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>R3al: Awww ain't I just the worst? I'm sorry guys but I want to make a lemon that you all can be proud of so I'm trying my best to come up with some good stuff. Since I'm very inexperienced with things like this I can only base things of what I learned in school, read, and seen(Youporn anyone? Lol jk! Jk!) So next chapter will be very…interesting. Before I forget the link that I gave you for my up and coming story GAP(Name still in the works) is the wrong one. The real one will be posted on my profile. And as a token of my gratitude to the people that reviewed, follow me on tumblr, and have me as either their favorite author or made this their favorite story I will give 2 people a sneak peak of my story GAP. I will contact the winners by email! Also if you want to participate in this little contest please say so along with your review of this story! Love you guys!<p>

Translations:

"Amore Mio, ti penso ogni giorno." – My love, I think about you all the time

"Ti amo con tutta l'anima." – I love you with all my heart


	5. Office Hours

R3al: It's been a while…I know! But with college and everything I've been so busy but I made this real quick for you guys.

Office Hours

The big black leather covered chair felt comfortable under Kukai. He vowed to never leave this chair for the rest of his existence or at least until Ikuto got back. It's only been a couple of hours since Ikuto's departure but Kukai could already feel the powers of a CEO surge through him. How did he get to this point you ask? Well Ikuto told him to find Tadase and he did, but the problem was Tadase was on vacation with his family. Since he was like 3rd in command Kukai put it upon himself to run the multi-million dollar company. He didn't know what Ikuto was so afraid of; the job was too easy. A child could sit here and still make millions. All Kukai did was sign a couple of papers, watch porn on the computer, and slept. If that was all he had to do Kukai should've done this a long time ago.

"Ikuto we have some business to disc…" The voice paused seeing who was in the room. Kukai smiled cheekily at the person. "What's up Kairi?" Kairi frowned looking around for Ikuto, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Ikuto?"

"He left on business and left me in charge. Need help with something?" Kairi could hardly believe that Ikuto would leave this idiot in charge of his company. Not wanting to go into much detail on the situation Kairi answered, "I just wanted to know if the deal to accept the two new girl groups was still in play." Kukai leaned forward seeming very interested. "What new groups?"

"Two Korean entertainment companies would like to sign with us, using girl groups 2NE1 from YG Entertainment and Kara from DSP Entertainment." The auburn haired man pondered for a moment then laid back in his chair. "Tell them no." Kairi almost fainted at the sudden refusal. "No? But these groups are the most popular in Korea right now. Having them would surely help us financially."

Kukai only fanned him off. "I dated a girl named Kara once…bad experience and 2NE1? What the hell kind of name is that? Nope! We don't need them."

"But…"

"I have spoken!" Kukai yelled.

"This isn't the medieval times you ass!" Was all Kairi said before walking out the room.

Kukai folded his arms in satisfaction. "Ikuto will thank me later."

After another 20 minutes of watching more porn another body entered the room. "Kukai?" The said person quickly looked up from the computer screen. His heart skipped at least 2 beats when he did. "Uh…hey Utau!"

Utau glared at him sitting down. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kukai laughed nervously. Even when she was mad at him, Kukai couldn't help but smile at her. She was just too cute when she was mad. If he told her that he'd probably end up in the hospital with multiple stab wounds.

"Sorry princess, I've been busy filling in for your brother." Utau reached over smacking him in the head.

"How many times have I told you to never call me that!" Kukai laughed once more rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry!"

Utau huffed returning to her seat. "Anyway, I need your help with something. I have a formal event I need to go to and I have no one to go with. I honestly don't want to go alone and have old perverts try to flirt with me. So can you go with me?"

Was Kukai hearing her right? Did she just ask him out on a date? What should he say? _"Yes! Say yes you fucking idiot!"_ His mind screamed. "Of course…I mean yeah sure." Utau giggled at his eagerness.

"Alright, let's go."

Kukai was a little shocked, not knowing that she meant at this second. "You mean right now."

Utau just rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yes dumb ass. The party is in 2 hours and I have yet to buy my dress." She went around the desk to pull him out of the seat trying to drag him out of the room. "If you go shopping with me I'll let you help me try stuff on." She winked. That statement sent Kukai into overdrive. Instead of her pulling him, Kukai picked Utau up bridal style and ran out the door.

R3al: Ok so I know I left you guys with some unfinished business last chapter and I'm so sorry for that. I'm working on it as we speak too! Um the contest still stands until the next chapter. (See last chapter for details) Only change is that you only have to review and say you want to be a part of the contest too. I didn't realize it until I re-read the first chapter, but I think I spelled Kukai's name wrong. In fanfiction its spelt "Kukai" but I've also seen it as "Kuukai" I'm not sure which is right. Next chapter should be up real soon. Oh, and Kukai did something that could be mentioned in the next chapter. Anyone know what he did? Special gift to the person that figures it out! And anyone notice my quick Family Guy reference?


End file.
